


You're A Pack

by Fangirl249



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Jackson is a Good Friend, M/M, Pack Feels, Sassy Erica, Scott is a Bad Friend, pack doesnt forgive allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl249/pseuds/Fangirl249
Summary: Stiles convinces Erica & Boyd to stay after the whole Gerard fiasco.  so while Scott ignores stiles for Isaac and Allison, Stiles spends sometime with the hale pack. Scott doesn't approve.





	1. You're Scared

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try at writing fanfiction, im sorry if this sucks. but been trying to find a story like this for a while, couldnt find one so i thought why not write one of my own. and i promise the next chapter will be a lot bigger.

'come on guys, you don't have to do this' stiles tells them. 'yes we do, this isn't how we want to live. constantly in fear. we didn't ask for this' Erica replies.

Stiles had just got home from the big showdown with the kanima and the Argents, all he wanted to do was sleep. he was heartbroken over Lydia and drained from acting like he as ok after being beaten by an old man and knowing his best friend didn't even look for him. but instead of being able to flop down on his bed and sleep for a decade, he was thrown into a hug by a certain blonde werewolf, telling him she will miss him and thanks for trying to help them, while Boyd stood behind her with a small sad smile on his face.

after he was finally released, they explained that they were leaving town, they just wanted to make sure he was ok, after the whole Gerard beating thing, and to say good bye. which brings us to now, with stiles trying to convince them to stay.  
'you are werewolves, wherever you go, you will always live in fear. you will always have hunters on your tail. at least here you have a pack, you have an alpha who will do anything in his power to keep you safe. Derek gave you a family. a family that you are about to abandon because you are scared. hasn't Derek and Isaac been though enough?' they both have the decency to look guilty. 'look I get it. man do I ever' stiles says running a hand over his buzz cut head. 'you didn't sign up for this, dealing with a homicidal lizard or crazy fucking hunters who slice people in half. you signed up to not being alone anymore, to have people care about you. to be part of something. I'm sure Derek told you about the hunters before he gave yous the bite, right? he waits till they give a nod. 'Derek was never supposed to be an alpha. that position was always meant to be given to his sister Laura. but because everyone he ever loved died, he became the alpha. an alpha without a pack'. stiles explains, leaving out the part where Derek sliced his crazy murdering uncles throat out to become the alpha.

'he needed a pack, and you needed someone to care. so he chose you. and you chose him. and sure yeah he's not the most loving guy but can you really blame him? but just because he doesn't show his love doesn't mean its not there. he would jump in front of a wolfs bane bullet for you guys. and not even think twice about it. if you guys leave now, all he's gonna have is Isaac, who has taking a liking to Scott so it wont be long before Derek loses him too. can you really stand there and tell me you are okay with leaving your alpha alone because you're a little scared?'. after he finishes his rant, stiles goes into his bathroom to get ready for bed, letting his speech sink in.

 _god please let it sink in. as much as Derek and I didn't get along in the past, we have come to a mutual understanding of each other since the night at the pool. Derek has been though so much, he doesn't deserve his pack leaving him as well_  stiles thinks to himself as he returns to his room. gone was his grey sweatshirt, replaced with a loose t-shirt and his jeans replaced with a pair of joggy bottoms.

he finds his room empty when he returns. gone were the two werewolves. _t_ _hanks guys, goodbye to you too_ he thinks as he gets into bed. just as sleep was about to find stiles, his phone lights up on his bedside table with a text. groaning he reaches over to see a text. just one word. one word that conveys stiles got through to the scared wolves who were about to skip town.

**Sourwolf : Thanks.**

that night instead of the nightmares he was sure to have after today, stiles falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Maybe One Day

'Help us stiles' Erica whimpers. 'it hurts' Boyd groans. Another round of electricity shoots around their bound hands. 'Make it stop, please'. A shaking stiles tries to unbind their trapped hands. 'C'mon, c'mon' he mutters under his breath. Footsteps can be heard moving above them. God! don't come down here. at least until I've got them down Stiles thinks to himself. Working as fast as he can, Stiles grabs one of the wires wrapped around Boyd's hands without thinking. 'Shit!' stiles curses with a grimace. Boyd growls lowly under his breath. 'I'm sorry buddy, please don't eat me' Stiles shakenly replies. 'Not a very smart move Mr Stilinski, and here I was thinking you were the smart one'. Stiles spins around to see Gerard standing at the top of the basement stairs. Taking a deep breath Stiles asks ' what are you doing with them?' in the strongest voice he could muster. 'At the moment... just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they wont give Derek up. The instinct to protect their alpha is too strong'.

As Gerard replies Alison walks into the room, glaring at the two hanging wolves, then turns that glare on Stiles. Paying no attention to her stiles ask the question he's dreading knowing the answer to. 'okay, then what are you doing with me' after a moments pause he continues 'because Scott can find me-'. Alison snorts. ' Scott's not coming for you Stiles. why would he? he has Isaac now. he definitely wont be coming for those two, cause lets face it who would, am I right?' Allison tells him with a smirk. Usually that smirk would look funny on Allison's face. Allison. sweet, sweet Allison. Oh how things have changed. Now it looks down right scary. Is she right? Is no one coming for us? NO! She has to be wrong. Scott's my best friend. He's gonna find me. us.

'Why don't we test how much you really mean to Scott, shall we' Gerard says walking closer to stiles. 'How do you think he would react to finding his "best friend" bloody and beaten on his front porch?' he rhetorically asks. 'Listen here grandpa. you're what about 60? I bet I could blow your ass over with one big puff' Stiles dares to say. The last thing stiles hears is Boyd and Erica's howls as he is hit over the head from behind.

'Huuuh' Stiles yelps as he flails in his bed. Ever since that night Gerard beat him up, Stiles has been having nightmares. Almost always the same one. Stiles trying to save the wolves. The argents come in. Stiles gets hit. The wolves howl. Stiles wakes up. He cant remember the last time he had a good nights sleep. Ok that's a lie. He sleeps ok on pack nights. But that's because he knows he's safe. He's surrounded by 4 wolves and Lydia. But when he's at home. On his own. In his own bed. The nightmares are back. I know what you're thinking. pack? What pack. Ever since Stiles convinced the wolves to stay in town, him, Erica and Boyd have become practically inseparable. and with Stiles trying to make sure Derek steps up for his pack so they don't try run off again, they have claimed Derek's loft as their go to place to hang out. No one has actually said Stiles is pack but they act like he is, and he knows they would be there for him if he needed them. So he's ok with no one saying it.

Stiles has taken to making Derek include everyone in pack nights. Which much to Derek's dismay means Jackson, and with Jackson comes Lydia. Jackson's less of a dick now that he's pack. Stiles thinks all the guy needed was people to actually care about him for him to loosen up and start acting like an actual human being. Stiles is glad Jackson's in the pack, because once you get past the dick, he's a really fun guy to be around. Stiles will never actually tell him that though, his ego is inflated enough as it is. Jackson and Lydia are still together, and better than ever actually. Stiles thought it would hurt more than it actually did when the reality of him and Lydia ever being a thing hit, but he's surprisingly ok with it. Sure it still sucks that he had a whole 10 year plan and all but he can make that for someone else. A certain green eyed sourwolf perhaps.

He's actually really glad Jackson and Lydia are together. they seem to actually love each other and make each other happy, this time around anyway. Jackson dying and Lydia's love bringing him back kind of changed the whole relationship. No more acting like they are only together for popularity, or that they are better than each other. They've faced their past problems and are better of for it. They surprisingly make each other better. Now that stiles has gotten over his little crush on Lydia, they have actually become quite good friends. When she's not acting like the dumb mean girl, she's a really awesome person. She's actually the first one stiles would go to if he had a problem. Who know ramming the jeep into a wall would cause such a solid friendship.

 He hasn't seen Scott since that night. They occasionally text but its exhausting pretending everything is the same between them, when they both know its not. Stiles isn't over him not coming to find him after the lacrosse game. While he understands he had to figure out the Jackson shit, he could have let Derek and his pack handle it. He knows it selfish but he wishes he meant a little more to his friend. For apparently being brothers it sure feels like Scott always forgets about Stiles. Stiles could have died that night and Scott still hasn't said a thing about it. He's bitter and he knows it but he cant bring himself to get over it, at least not without an apology or something.

 After stiles has showered and has gotten dressed, he heads downstairs for some breakfast. He's not really had much on an appetite lately either, so he just puts on one slice of toast. His father is at work so he doesn't have to worry about making his dad something healthy. As He waits for the toaster to pop, Stiles scrolls through his phone. He sees he's missed a message from Erica, telling him that the pack is having a pack night. He quickly replies telling her he will be there, before putting his phone in his pocket.

Once he's got his toast he heads back to his room. He might as well do some homework to pass some time since he's got a couple hours before he's meant to go to Derek's. Lately he's been falling behind in school because of the supernatural crap that is his life. As much as he thinks its not that important, he knows his dad cares, and he really can't have him getting suspicious. Also Lydia has been getting on at him, telling him its not acceptable to be falling behind seeing as she went crazy and is still passing everything.

-

After doing all his homework and playing some video games, it was time for Stiles to go to Derek's. He leaves a note on the fridge for his father saying he's at Boyd's and will be staying the night. His father loves Boyd and Erica. Some times when his dad has a night off, the four of them will have dinner together and then watch a couple movies. Stiles thinks his dad is just happy he has other friends besides Scott. Driving to Derek's, Stiles starts to think about Scott. Why doesn't he care that we're drifting apart? I miss him, but he always puts everything before our friendship and I really don't think I can get over it this time. Especially if he doesn't at least acknowledge, I got beaten up to send him a message. A message that didn't need to be sent seeing as he was already going to do what Argent wanted. I just want my friend back. The friend, no screw that. The brother I had before all this supernatural shit happened.

Without even noticing stiles had already made it to Derek's loft. After everything with the runaway's got sorted. And it was made clear that they were going to be spending time with Derek, Stiles made sure to make it known Derek needed a new place to live. Instead of that run down train station. Surprisingly Derek listened. Its because he actually wants the pack to work A little voice in stiles head says. At least he's trying.

As stiles gets closer to the door he can hear Erica's loud voice, she sounds upset. 'Isaac please' is the first thing Stiles hears as he walks through the door. Looking around the loft, he see Jackson, Boyd and Lydia sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Lydia has her legs over Boyd's legs and is leaning her back against Jackson. Everyone is comfortable enough with everyone now that when it comes to pack nights, everyone is touching. Its a wolf thing, Stiles assumes. They are all looking at Isaac, Erica and Derek with sad looks on their faces. Erica and Derek have their back to stiles so they don't see him come in. He knows they know he's here because of their were senses, but they don't turn to acknowledge him. They are too busy looking at Isaac, who stands in front of them with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looks like he's in pain. head turned down, not looking anyone in the eyes.

'What's wrong? what's going on?' Stiles asks, stepping up beside Derek. Erica turns to him with a frown on her face. 'He's not staying for pack night. He's going to Scott's'. Stiles tries not to show that it bothers him that Isaac is spending time with Scott. Lets face it the kid needs friends, but he just wishes he wasn't spending so much time with Scott that he's completely forgotten about Stiles. Stiles might not be a wolf but he can practically smell the pain in the room. For weeks the pack has been trying to get Isaac involved in pack things, hell even Jackson asked him if he wanted to practice lacrosse with him.He refuses every time.

Stiles sees the effect it has on the pack every time he says no. It kills Derek. As much as he tries not to show it, his face always falls when he hears Isaac decline an offer with the pack. 'oh-' Stiles says, then continues with a small smile and a shrug 'that's okay, some other time yeah? you can pick the movie' he says this every time they have a pack night, hoping that one day Isaac take him up on the offer. 'Yeah, next time. Well I'm gonna go. Have a good night guys. Stiles, do you want me to tell Scott you said hi?' 'no that's ok, you have a good night too' Stiles replies, lightly patting Isaac's shoulder as he passes him to get to the couch, siting on the floor between Jackson's legs. After a chorus of goodbyes, Isaac leaves, with one last look of sadness. 

'I don't get it. Why doesn't he stay? We all know he wants too' Erica says defeated. 'He doesn't trust us' Derek speaks up for the first time since stiles entered. He has a tired look on his face as he sits on the floor beside Stiles. Their shoulders brush they are so close, but they don't mind. Well Stiles has no objections. He likes being close to the sourwolf. Ever since they started hanging out at the loft, Derek has been less hostile. Stiles would even go as far as to say they are friends. He would definitely rather be more than friends but friends is a good start. Yes that's right, Stiles has moved on from one unattainable crush to another. He just can't help it. Apparently cold hearted looking people with more layers than an onion are his type. 

'Why doesn't he trust us? I thought that was the whole meaning of pack!' Jackson snarls. 'Erica and Boyd were going to leave him, Derek use to train them so hard he reminded him of his dad, and then there's us, we didn't even know he existed until the start of this year. Then you became the Kanima and tried to kill him' Lydia tells him. 'Okay that kind of explains it but why doesn't he trust Stiles?' Erica pipes up from her spot on the floor in between Boyd's legs. 'He does trust stiles-' Derek says in a pained voice. It must hurt being the alpha and having one of your betas not trust you enough to bond with the pack. 'Stiles is the only one he acts ok with. Stiles, even though sometimes he can be a dick sometimes. He's a dick to everyone, not just Isaac. So he cant take that personally. Stiles has never done anything to intentionally hurt him. Hell he's been trying so hard to get this pack back together. Out of all of us he's the one who puts in the most effort with him. He has no reason not to trust him' he explains.

'Ok!' Stiles says clapping his hands together. 'That was such a downer, I'm feeling like a good pick me up movie. Star wars anyone?' the pack groans. Lydia hits him in the head with a pillow. 'Rude' Stiles says glaring at her as he rubs his head. Surprisingly the only one not objecting is Jackson. The pack look at him. 'What? I'm good with anything but the notebook. I personally don't want to watch Stilinski's geek fest but its still better than the notebook' he tells them, which earns him a slap on the knee from Erica, and a slap on the shoulder from Lydia. 'Hey don't harm the goods' he says putting his hands up in surrender. 'The notebook is an amazing, heart warming, love story you ass!' Erica cries. 'Everybody loves my ass' he tells her with a wink. 'Just put a movie on' Derek says inevitably interrupting the start of a would be argument.

They all decide to watch a comedy. They watch blended, the film with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. Well they try to watch it but because Stiles is too busy talking the whole way through it, they put on star wars, just to shut him up. Before they know it everyone Is asleep huddled around each other, like a pack. It would be better if Isaac was there though, Stiles thinks to himself. His last thought before sleep takes over is; maybe one day he will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long for the chapter to be posted. i've been very ill lately and i haven't been in the mood to write. i couldn't concentrate on it. but now i am better so here it is and the next chapter will be posted in a couple days. hope you enjoy :) feedback is appreciated

“Stiles, what the fuck man!” is the first thing Stiles hears as he wakes up, flailing about on the floor of Derek Hale’s loft. The first thing he realises is, he’s trapped. ‘OK, Stiles don't freak out. Your just trapped under a 50 ton boulder and sweating buckets. Its normal’. Stiles thinks to himself as he tries to calm himself down. After hearing a feminine chuckle, reality finally sets in. He realises he’s not trapped under a boulder, he’s trapped under Derek freaking Hale! And he’s sweating because he’s surrounded by 4 super hot ‘pun totally intended’ werewolf's and whatever Lydia is.

Zoning back to reality Stiles notices Scott and Isaac standing in front of the group on the floor. Isaac has that sad look on his face again, a look the Stiles is starting to think never actually leaves his face anymore, as he watches his pack huddled together. While Scott, ‘god if looks could kill’. Scott looks like he’s smelling something rotten. His face is scrunched up. Eyes brows drown together as he stares down his nose at Stiles. After looking at the boys, he chances a look around the room to see who else is up. Only Erica is awake, she must have woken up when the boys entered. She also must have been the feminine chuckle he heard.

“Scott, buddy. Long time no see. Whats up dude?” Stiles asks him awkwardly, as he tries to sit up. Tries being the key word there, seeing as Derek hasn't woken up yet and has his big meaty arm thrown over Stiles’ torso. ‘Fuck, if this situation wasn't awkward enough, now i'm going to have to talk to Scott with Derek cuddled around me like the puppy he secretly is’.

If its even possible, it looks like Scott's eyes narrow even more than before at Stiles’ question. ‘Whats up!? Whats up, is your surrounded by the enemy. SLEEPING with the enemy. God Stiles are you stupid” He shouts in disbelief. ‘The enemy?’ Stiles thinks pulling a face. At Scott’s loud voice, all the wolfs and Lydia start groaning awake. “What the fuck are you doing here McCall?” Jackson grumbles, stretching his arms above his head, as Lydia cuddles in closer to his side, hiding her head. ‘God, even when she just wakes up shes’ beautiful’. Just because he doesn't like that way anymore doesn't mean hes blind.

“It’s none of you business why i'm here” Scott snaps, before turning back to me. “What are you doing Stiles?” he asks again. “Dude what does it look like i’m doing. I was sleeping before you rudely woke me up” Stiles snaps right back. He’s too tired and still slightly bitter to actually care that he just snapped at his best friend.

Sitting up, finally removing his arm from Stiles’ waist, Derek Growls, “Scott, it’s 9 am. what do you want?” “I was here to talk to you about the Argents-” all the wolfs in the room, excluding Scott and Isaac, Growl at the hunters name. Ignoring them, Scott continues with a glare focused solemnly on Derek. “They want to come to a sort of agreement, a truce of some kind. Chris says he thinks it would be a good idea so we aren't constantly at war with the hunters. I said we’d do it, we’d agree, but he said he wanted to talk to you, because i have no say over what your pack does”

“Damn straight you don't have a say over this pack. You cant just agree to something that affects all of us. You're not pack. And don't even fucking lie the only reason your telling him now is because argent asked you to, you don't want to upset dear father-in-law do you. You knew Derek wouldn't go for this, after everything the hunters have done to him, to this pack. You knew he’d say no that's why you agreed without tell us. Your a dick McCall” Jackson spits. “There's a thing called anger control, Jackson you should try it. But he’s sort of right. Oh god. Did i just say that? Guys i think i'm going crazy. Commit me to Eichen house please. I just agreed, sort of, with Jackson Whittemore!” Stiles takes a bug breath after he’s finished his rant. Erica and Boyd have soft smiles on their face at their friends discomfort, Jackson looks slightly offended and scared seeing as Stiles just agreed with him. Lydia and Derek are still Glaring at Scott, Stiles’ rant not throwing them off the real situation at hand.

“No. Jackson's definitely right. I'm not agreeing to a truce with the family who burned my family alive, or the family who attacked my betas on more than one occasion, the family who for years have made my life a living hell, all because of a stupid fucking code! If that's all you came to say, you can get out. This conversation is done” Derek tells Scott. “Look man i get it, you’ve got a past with the Argents, but the ones who hurt you are dead. They are gone Derek you need to stop living in the past. Think about your pack. This truce can be good for all of us. I know Erica and Boyd were going to leave you because of the hunters, you don't want that to happen again do you? be smart about this Derek. Don't let your pride cloud your judgement” Scott spat.

No one said anything for a moment. Too stunned that Scott would actually say that. Finally pulling away from the pack, Stiles stands up in front of Scott with narrowed eyes. “What the fuck man! You cant just come waltzing in here and say shit like that. A PAST SCOTT! Really? That family killed his family just because they were werewolves. That family kidnapped two of his betas after your girlfriend fired a dozen arrows in them. That family Scott, took control over Jackson and tried to have him kill us all. And if you haven't forgotten that family kidnapped and beat me and tried to kill you” He snapped right back. Scott opens his mouth to say something but before he can Stiles continues. “ Yes Kate and Gerard are gone, but Chris and Allison are as much to blame for everything this pack has gone through. And you!” he turns to face isaac.

“ you do not tell people who aren't pack, things about this pack. The reason Boyd and Erica were going to leave is no ones business but theirs and Derek's. I know they hurt you, but you do not get to tell Scott shit about this pack, are we clear?” Stiles waits till Isaac nods before turning back to Scott. “ this has nothing to do with his pride, this has everything to do with you wanting to get into Argents good books, so you and Allison can be together. You are going to turn around with your tail between your legs and tell argent that Derek said no. but you you are also going to tell him the reason he says no is because of you and your stupid ass attempt to get him to agree. Then you are going to tell him that if he wants a truce he can come to Derek himself. Because you are the worst go between ever dude. No get out” Stiles finishes with a deep breath.

‘Was he always this fucking dense? Or is it just because i'm angry at him the now that i'm thinking this?’ thinks stiles. Scott just stands there for a second, not saying anything. Then he scoffs, “are you serious right now “Bro”. i'm your best friend why are you defending them. What? You think your pack? You're not stiles. They are taking pity on you. All you are to them is the weak, hyperactive spas, who they have to put up with because they want me in their pack. Have some dignity yeah? Look around dude, they don't want you and your making a fool of your self” well isn't that just a punch in the gut' stiles thinks.

Before Scott can carry on, Derek stands up, towering over him. “Scott, i'm going to say this once, and your going listen then your going to get the fuck out of my house, are we clear?” not waiting for Scott to answer Derek carries on. “Stiles is pack. He has been pack since he held me up in 8ft of water for 2 hours while you were off having dinner with the Argents. He might be human Scott, but he is NOT weak. He's probably the strongest here”

“And i don't want you in my pack, i haven't wanted you in my pack since you used me against Gerard. It’s you Scott who will never be pack, don't get confused. We put up with you, because your important to stiles. Not the other way around. And if i hear you say anything about my pack again, you will be sorry. Now get out!” Scott shoots stiles one last glare before turning and leaving.

Heaving a sigh, stiles pushes Lydia’s feet off of Boyd so he can sit on the couch with his head in his hands. Feeling someone putting their arm around his back, stiles looks up to see Lydia. Her strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulder, and down stiles’ back. “Derek's right stiles, you’re important to the pack. You brought us together. You hold us together. You make sure we are all ok, if we have a problem we go to you. we trust you with our lives stiles. don't ever forget that ok?" as much as he wants to believe her, stiles just cant seem to bring himself to do it. if his own best friend who has known him a lot longer than anyone in this room, thinks he's weak then why shouldn't he believe him.

  
Looking around the group, his eyes settle on Isaac, who looks ashamed. “Isaac i’m sorry for yelling at you” “no! Stiles, i deserved that. I shouldn't have told him anything about the pack. I promise that's all i told him. We don't talk about the pack, he’s still super against being a werewolf so he doesn't like being reminded of it, and he really doesn't like Derek, so i'm not allowed to bring him up” Isaac tells them in a sad voice. Stiles feels sorry for him, he's keeping his pack at arms length because hes scared of being hurt, and the only person he can talk to it about right now doesn't want anything to do do with the supernatural. "Isaac, we are your pack, I know we've hurt you and you don't trust us. but I promise you if you give us a chance we will make it right. you're not only hurting the pack by keeping a distance, your hurting yourself"

Isaac's eyes scan the room, focusing on everyone's reaction to stile's speech. searching for something. once he's found what hes looking for he turns to Derek. "I'm sorry for hurting the pack. I want to be a pack, that is if you'll still have me". Derek looks shocked. taking a deep breath before he replies. "of course we'll still have you Isaac. your pack" as soon as the words are out of Derek's mouth, stiles shouts "pack hug" a murmur of disapproval go around the group. but a sharp look from Lydia has them all climbing over each other to get in the hug. even Jackson and Derek join in. Content, Stiles think, this is what it feels like to be home.


	4. He's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for how long this has taken to be updated. ive not been feeling motivated to write lately. This chapter is properly pretty sloppy and full of mistake but i just wanted to get something out for you guys. once ive completed this story, whenever that will be, i will probably go back and edit it all properly.
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy. as always feedback is appreciated.

Hearing the bell ring, stiles’ head shoots off his desk on chemistry. He hardly got an sleep last night because some dark headed werewolf thought it would be a good idea to pester him all night about a new threat that hasn't happened yet. 

He wants to be prepared for anything, so if that means stiles losing sleep, that's what's going to happen. Sure, stiles could have told derek he was tired or that he had already read through the bestiary about a hundred times, he could recite it in his sleep. But he really likes spending time with the brooding Sourwolf. Even if said wolf hardly says anything unless it's to tell stiles to shut up. 

Stiles thinks they are making progress though, because instead of glaring and threatening stiles to shut up, all derek does now is roll his eyes, maybe even have a soft smile on his face while he tells him now. So yes. Progress.

“Mr stilinski, as you find my class the perfect place to sleep, I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming back after school for detention right?” Mr Harris sneers. Stiles can feel the looks the pack and Scott are giving him. He knows the pack will badger him non stop till they understand why he fell asleep, and he really doesn’t want to give them more ammunition to pester him about his not so subtle crush on their alpha. 

Nodding to Mr Harris, stiles packs his things away then rushes out the door. He's halfway to his locker when someone grabs his arm and forcefully pulls him into a deserted classroom. 

Whipping around, expecting to see one of the pack, to say he is surprised to see Scott would be an understatement. Eyes wide, mouth opening and closing, stiles stands there gaping. He thought they both made it clear how they feel last week at Derek’s loft. 

“what was that back there?” Scott questions. Taking a step back to create some space between the two, stiles tells him “I was up late last night. Nothing new. Doing homework and didn't realise the time” 

“stiles you reek of derek. And don't say it's because he's pack. The rest of your so called pack’s scent isn't as strong as his” he snarls. “woah, buddy. I get it I didn't take a shower this morning but you could at least put it gently” stiles jokes nervously. Seeing Scott’s face, eyes narrowed and lips curling up like he's about to hiss. Stiles continues while wringing his hands together.

“Derek came over last night. No big deal. He's my alpha-” ignoring Scotts growl, stiles carries on. “- he came to check on things. Make sure his pack was okay. Think it helps him sleep better knowing his pack Is safe. Not that it's any of your business” 

“stiles you smell like you have been rubbing yourself all over him. That's not just him coming to check on his “pack”. What? Have you finally moved on from lydia? To who, Derek? I can't believe you would be this stupid. Do you honestly think you have a shot with him? God that's great. You're supposed to be smart. They've got you brainwashed stiles. Do you think they care about you? No matter what they tell you, you know they won't ever want you for you. They want me, stiles. It's pathetic. But it's fine I'm here for you Bro. When you figure out that the only person who can ever love you is standing right in front of you, I'll be waiting”.

So focused on Scott’s speech, the boys don't hear isaac approaching. He stops a little away from the door, so he can listen in. He knows if stiles needs him he will jump in but until then he will let stiles handle his “best friend” on his own. Since his talk with the pack isaac has been spending more time with them. Sure it's been tough getting him comfortable with everyone again but it is worth it. His wolf feels content being close to them.

“do you actually feel that way” stiles asks in a low voice. Scared to talk any louder incase his voice cracks from holding back his tears. “yes stiles I do! You need to stay away from derek. He's a creep who follows teenagers around. Your lucky I haven't went to your dad yet. But if I hear or smell that you've been spending time with derek again don't think for a second I won't go straight to your dad. I'm doing this for you stiles. I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt” Scott tells him. 

Growling lowly under his breath. Isaac shows himself to the two “brothers”. He walks up to Scott, Grabbing his jacket, pushing up against the wall and growls “don't you ever threaten our alpha!” Scotts dark brown eyes widen. 

“i-isaac. Man I've been looking for you. I've not seen you all weekend. Where you been?” Scott rambles on as Stiles stands back, waiting to see if he is going to have to intervene or not.

Still growling and eyes turned gold, isaac tells Scott, “I mean it Scott. You’re my friend but pack comes first. Threaten any of my pack again, stiles included you will regret it. Your lucky my wolf hasn’t torn you apart already.” with that he pushes off scott and turns to stiles, “don't listen to a thing he says. Youre pack” he says it with such certainty neither scott or stiles could believe any different. He then gently grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him out the door.

The last thing stiles see’s before the classroom door shuts, is Scott, staring wide eyed directly at him with his mouth open a little. He looked hurt. ‘Good, maybe he will finally understand how i feel’ stiles thinks to himself.

 

“Stop it you guys!” stiles says embarrassedly, hiding his face with his hands. The pack laughs. Its lunch now, and Stiles, Lydia, Boyd and Erica are all sitting at a table in the cafeteria, talking about Stiles’ “small” crush on Derek . Erica had had brought it up after Stiles had made a joke about not being in love with Lydia anymore. “No, you just in love with derek now” she had said. To which the other two joined. Lydia had explained that “no he’s not in love with him yet, Erica. But give him some time and i’m sure he will have his whole 10 year plan made” and then Boyd had said “you dont think hes not already got the 10 year plan ready?” which brings us to now.

“Come on, it’s not that obvious right?” Stiles ask from behind his hands. “Oh honey, you're as subtle as a car crash. Even Isaac knows and he was never around” Lydia says is sickly sweet voice. “Oh fuck! I thought i was hiding it well. Damn it! Does derek know? Oh god what if derek knows. We just got over him hating me. What if i’m making him uncomfortable. Is he uncomfortable? Guys!” Stiles panics. The group laughs again but before anyone could reply Isaac and Jackson showed up. 

A look of confusion passed the groups faces, as they look at the pair. “What?” snapped jackson, once he noticed the looks. “Nothing, nothing.. Well not nothing. Why are you’s together? Not that im complaining. But why?” Stiles rambles while waving his hands at the two of the boys. Scoffing, jackson tells them “Isaac was in my last class, we walked together no big deal”. His eyes then focus on stiles and they soften for a moment. “Isaac told me about scott. Are you ok?” ‘what the hell is going on? First jackson and isaac are walking to lunch together like actual friends and now jackson is asking if im ok? Has he been possessed? Oh no, is he turning into a different thing now? Maybe he's turning into a fairy, they're nice right? But damn it we just got over the kanima, i can't deal with him turning into something else’ thoughts like this continued to run through stiles head as he answers. “Oh, right. Yeah i'm fine man, nothing i can't handle. Tis all good”.

“What happened now” Lydia asks in a serious tone. “Nothing-” “Scott cornered Stiles after Chemistry”, Stiles and isaac answer at the same time. “Dude!” stiles yells glaring at him. Isaac ignores him and continues to tell the group what he heard Scott say. Boyd and Erica growl once they hear about Scott threatening Derek, but other than that no one interrupts him. “Stiles he wouldn’t be stupid enough to tell your dad. It would mean telling him about him being a werewolf. He’s bluffing to try blackmail you. Don’t listen to him ok!” lydia the voice of wisdom tells him. “Yeah ok lyds. In other news i think we should convince derek to take the truce with the argents” stiles says changing the subject.

“What!” “are you crazy?” “have you lost your damn mind?” is the response he gets. Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, he explains “Listen, i hate the argents just as much as you guys do. They’ve tried to kill all of us at least once. And i would never trust them. But with that being said if we make a “truce” with them, maybe we can stop living in constant fear”. Looking around the table he sees that they understand where he’s coming from. “Look just think about it yeah? We can talk about it later with derek?”. 

After they all agree to discuss it later, Jackson asks “what were yous laughing about before we came over?” and with that the discussion of stiles “Small” crush came back into focus. ‘I’d take crazy grampa argent over this please’ thinks Stiles as he buries his head in his folded arms on the table.


End file.
